Chuva
by 0Danny0
Summary: Só uma chuva e alguns trovôes mesmo ,prara fazer eles se beijarem [para ketz ,presente de niver!][Sasu X Hina] [Completa] U.A


Bom.. naruto não me pertence ...lol

"falas dos personagens"

"_pensamento deles"_

( eu xD)

_Bom, eu dedico essa linda fic ah minha linda amiga que faz aniversario hoje!!_

**KETZZ**FELIZ ANIVERSAARIOOOO \o/

* * *

-Droga..Ele tá atrasado.- Falara bem baixinho uma linda menina dos olhos perolados e longos cabelos pretos azulados, que usava um simples calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas longas.Sentada num banco ,logo relaxou as costas nele, ficou olhando o céu misturando as cores de final de tarde.Suspirou.

Ia se levantando quando uma figura conhecida corria em sua direção.

-HHINATAAAAA ESPERA!!! – Sim era estranho ver aquele garoto lindo gritando por uma mulher (literalmente xD ).Era um garoto de olhos cor ônix cabelos pretos azulados meio rebeldes que usava uma blusa branca normal e uma jeans também normal.

-Há!Sasuke-k-kun! D-demorou! –falava corada juntando os dedos em sinal de vergonha.Sasuke coçou a cabeça também em sinal de vergonha.

-Er...Vamos?

-Ah!H-hai – Sorrio Hinata corada ,mas corou mais ainda quando ele pegou sua mão e entrelaçou com a sua.- ... – Não se atrevia falar mais nada.

Começaram a andar calmamente pela praça em que se encontravam ,olhando o céu conversando um pouco.Só um pouco.

De repente andando lado ah lado ainda com as mãos trançadas , uma pequena gota caiu no nariz do Uchiha.

-Ah..!

-Na-nani Sasu-sasuke-kun ??

-Chuva... – Hinata quase não entendera pois fora em um sussurro o que ele falou.Quando ia perguntar o que ele havia dito sentiu gotas caindo em sua face delicada.

-AH!!Chuva!!Vamos pra algum lugar nos proteger! – Sasuke concordara e em 3 segundos de pensamento começou a puxar a jovem ,delicada Hyuuga para em direção a sua casa , já que era a mais perto.

-Minha casa é a mais próxima hinata –Falara como se soubesse o pensamento de hinata.

-Haiii – Falara mais corada que nunca e com pensamentos do que poderia acontecer naquele momento em que estariam a sos em casa.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Entraram na casa do Uchiha ofegantes pela corrida.Logo olharam seus estados :

Sasuke totalmente molhado, com as roupas coladas ao corpo e com algumas mexas de seus cabelos grudados na face.

Hinata também com as roupas coladas ao corpo, corada, cabelos também no mesmo estado e ,parece que se isso continuar ,sasuke pode não se controlar.

Sasuke corou furiosamente com o que viu.Hinata era realmente muito linda.

-Er..Sasuke-kun...- A voz dela era tão doce e calma. - ..Tem uma toalha e uma blusa que possa me emprestar ?

-ah! S-sim hinata ,n-naquele armário ali – Falou ainda de costas para a morena apontando o tal armário.

Hinata foi ao armário que estava estranhamente arrumado para um homem.Pegou uma toalha e uma blusa dele que lhe era uma camisola.

Sasuke foi também em direção ao armário e logo parou ao lado da hyuuga.Que lógico, corou.

-Hina..Ta..-Abaixou a cabeça para poder ficar a altura da jovem orada.Estavam praticamente se beijando.

Hinata abraçou o que segurava ,-no caso a roupa e a toalha – contra o peito.

Sasuke já podia sentir os lábios da morena - lábios que ainda estavam se roçando.

-Sasuke...-kun ...- Podia sentir a face dele aproximando-se da sua.Estavam quase entrando num beijo quando um trovão lá fora fez hinata abaixar a cabeça e soltar um gritinho de susto.Logo Hinata recuperou-se e correu para o banheiro para trocar-se, deixando pra traz um Sasuke meio triste ,meio corado.Suspirou.Pegou uma roupa e uma outra toalha e foi pro outro banheiro se trocar.

Encostada na porta do banheiro, com a mão no peito, acompanhando o ritmo do coração apressado ,hinata ,corada tentava esquecer que ,quase beijara o Uchiha.Por que ele mesmo o quase fizera.

-Uh...O que será que aconteceria após nós nos beijarmos? –Perguntou a si mesma antes de pensar que ele a levaria a cama e ,fizessem "aquilo".Pensou que para aliviar um pouco o pensamento, tomar um banho melhorasse um pouco a situação.

Entrando no Box e sentindo a água cair no seu corpo nu ,fechou os olhos e aproveitou o banho ao Máximo.

" No que será que ele está pensando ?Será que é no que acabou de acontecer?" – Esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Em quanto isso ,sasuke fazia o mesmo,tomava banho com o mesmo pensamento.

"Hinata...Será que...Você gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você?"

O uchiha recebia as gotas de água contra a sua pele nua ,porem seu pensamento estava no que aconteceria se ele a tivesse beijado? Talvez dormiria com isso acontecesse seria um sonho muito bom.

Depois de alguns minutos decidiu sair do Box e ir para a sala onde provavelmente a Hyuuga estaria com apenas aquela blusa dele e nada mais e...NO QUE DIABOS ESTAVA PENSANDO ?????

Sentiu seu nariz sangrar.(¹)

-DROGA!!– Correu para a pia e limpara pensamentos não seriam bons em aparecer em quanto estivesse ao lado dela com ela apenas naquela blusa dele.

"Droga! O que eu faço agora?" – Pensava em quanto se arrumava."E se ela me chamar de Ero-sasuke e não quiser mais falar comigo?"

Abrira a porta e encontrara uma Hinata com a mão pronta pra bater na própria( na porta xD).

-Hinata?O que foi ?- Perguntou intrigado.

-Etto...Eu estava na sala ai eu ouvir você gritar.Só vim saber se está tudo bem. –Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e corou como nunca.-Sasuke-kun? – Ele a fitou curioso agora não mais corado.-Han! N-nada...Mas...Nós íamos comer naquela hora ,quer que eu faça algo pra você comer ? –Sasuke ate pensou neles como casados.Pensou nas noites que teria...MAS O QUE ???SASUKE VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO!!!NÃO PODE PENSAR NISSO !!!

Sentiu novamente aquele liquido vermelho sair de seu nariz.Hinata olhou-o preocupada.Já ia falar quando o Uchiha fecha a porta na cara dela, fazendo assim deixa-la sem entender.

Depois de limpar qualquer coisa vermelha do rosto ,saiu de novo pedindo desculpas.

-Isso tem acontecido muito ?

-Mais ou menos.

-É m-melhor ir ao médico sasuke-kun! –Sasuke sentiu-se tão importante com isso.

-Cl-claro hinata.

Hinata foi com o uchiha até a sala e logo perguntou sobre se quisesse comer algo ,porém ele negou dizendo não ter fome.Fazendo então ,sentar ele e ela lado-a-lado.

Depois de minutos de silencio outro trovão caiu do céu, assustando a jovem Hyuuga que literalmente pulou em cima de sasuke.

Parados na mesma posição,coraram.Sasuke e hinata sem que notassem já estavam voltando a se aproximar.Apenas sasuke estava notando.Seus lábios se tocaram num toque macio,fazendo hinata fechar os olhos e aproveitar o momento.

A língua de sasuke logo tentou invadir a boca da possuidora dos olhos perolados.Que claro permitiu a passagem dela e começaram a aprofundar o beijo.

Hinata colocara suas mãos em cima dos ombros do uchiha e ele ,não perdendo tempo ,colocando as suas na cintura dela a trazendo mais pra si.

-hn... – Sasuke mesmo de olhos fechado e muito ocupado com que estava fazendo não notara que depositara sua mão perto do seio da Hyuuga.Logo tirou pondo na cintura novamente.Se não ,não iria agüentar mais.

Separaram-se forçadamente por causa de um trovão ,que os juntou e que os separou.Sasuke amaldiçoou os trovões.

-AH!!!- O abraçara por causa do medo.Hinata ao notar ,as posições ,o estado ,separou-se do uchiha. –Desculpa..Sasuke. –Tinha até medo de falar o –kun.E isso fizera sasuke ficar um pouco ...Diferente.

-... – Hinata ,ao sentir a falta da resposta encarou sasuke que estava de cabeça baixa.Chegou perto dele e logo falou:

-O que fo—Foi interrompida pelo próprio sasuke que a puxara e a beijara sem a mínima importância,amava-a e nem que fosse a ultima vez que a beijasse tinha que aproveitar.

O que sasuke não esperava era que ela correspondesse ,fazendo aquele beijo tímido virar um veloz e selvagem.

Deitou a morena no sofá, porém a mesma separou-o de si.

-Não ...Não é certo ,sasuke-kun!

-...Por que não ?

-...- Sorri- É verdade...Por que não ..- Para o "desespero" do moreno , ela o puxou pela gola e o levou até o quarto ,onde tiveram ,uma experiência ,bom...Prazerosa.

_** OoOoOoO**_

O sol já nascia, as gotas ainda caiam das plantas da chuva que já se fora ,porém o vento frio continuou a reinar naquela pequena cidade.

-...ah...- Uma linda jovem ,de cabelos pretos azulados, acordava,abrindo seus lindos olhos perolados.Fitava o moreno a sua frente que dormia tranqüilamente.Teve lembranças da noite anterior e não podia deixar de corar.Então ,o que tivera pensando o dia todo realmente acontecera?

"Como ele fica bonitinho dormindo " – Pensou acariciando a face tranqüila do jovem a sua frente.Lembrara de alguma coisa que ele lhe falara ontem ...Mas o que era mesmo ? – AH! –Lembrara.

_Flash back (pequeno)_

_Mesmo corado continuava o que estava fazendo,arrancando gemidos da morena corada e suada abaixo de si._

_Abaixou-se um pouco e colocou sua boca no ouvido da sua amada._

_-Te...Te..Amo...Hi-nata._

_Só sentia-se mais corada e chegando ao final daquela sensação ele terminara e ,cansado, jogara seu corpo por cima do seu e logo ,rolara pro outro lado ,beijando os lábios carinhosamente da sua amada , e ,antes de dormi pode claramente ouvir:_

_-Eu também sasuke.. –E logo após isso abraçados dormiram ._

_Fim do flash back_

Corou.Então,era verdade mesmo?Sorriu.

-Sasuke-kun...Acorde... –Fala suavemente no ouvido do amado, para que ele largasse sua cintura e ela pudesse fazer o café.

-hnm... Só mais um pouquinho hinaa- Falava manhoso.Hinata deu um risonho.

-Vamos! eu tenho que me levantar! – Falava tentando tirar o braço dele da sua cintura,só que ele só fez a prensar mais contra si. – O que você quer em troca de me soltar sasuke-kun? –Falara ,já não resistindo e beijando-o e sendo correspondida na hora.

Logo se separam, e ele logo falou:

-...Eu te amo...Hinata.

-Você sabe que eu também ,sasuke-kun.Mas...Agora poderia me soltar ?

-Ah..Claro.- Assim que a soltara ela pulara em cima de si lhe beijando ferozmente e sendo ,claro, correspondida do mesmo jeito.

Assim que se separaram ,ela foi tomar um banho que ...Sasuke não perdera tempo e fora junto.

* * *

_D_**_epois do banho fizeram o café juntos, porem entre uma caricia e outra , não saiu como ela planejava._**

**_FIMMM_**

**_KETZZ mi amiga lindaaaa feliz niversaaariooo!! Muita saude e paz para você!!!!!!_**

**_Te amo e ..VC SABEE lol-_**

**_Bom.. quero uma review de você me dizendo o que achou xD e quem também gostou nem que seja um " ah legal" ou uma critica !!! como " ..você é péssima" mas quem não gosta do casal..leu por perda de tempo!!!! Se xingar também vai ser perda de tempo!!!!!_**

****

**_beijos e mtas reviews eu espero de vocêssss !!!!! _**


End file.
